countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Greece
Greece, also known as the Hellenic Republic, is a country in Southern Europe, bordering the Ionian Sea and the Mediterranean Sea. The country is bordering Albania, Bulgaria, Turkey, and FYROM/Republic of North Macedonia. Greece shares maritime borders with Cyprus, Egypt, Italy, and Libya. Greece is an infamous CountryHumans character but is slowly becoming more popular. Greece's sex is female, but it can vary between male or female depending on which Alternative Universe. This article is referencing Greece as it's normal fandom state with no Alternative Universes, I.E female. Description Appearance Greece has a tall hourglass-shaped body with scars and bruises all over it. She is often seen is three different outfits. The first one is a traditional Greek dress which was often used during the medieval ages. She wears a white shapeless dress that hooks up on her right shoulder with a golden clip. The dress goes to her knees and has no defying shapes around the hips nor waist. The second outfit is a blue hoodie with different coloured bubbles, symbolizing the ocean as well as marine life. She wears dark blue pants and black shoes. The third outfit is a simple blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. No matter which outfit she is wearing, she always has a golden laurel wreath on her head. Personality Greece is mostly described as a quiet, emotional country. She doesn't want to be involved in most events unless she really needs to. Her temperament can be easy to throw off when you mention things such as the debt, Third Reich, Reichtangle, Turkey, and the Ottoman Empire. When Greece gets pissed off she can get extremely violent and aggressive to everyone and everything in her surroundings. During her early parts of her life when the Ottoman Empire still was a thing she got horribly enslaved and abused, thus making her not trusting other countries easily. Interests Flag meaning There is a wight cross from their previous flag and 9 blue and white stripes for the syllables e-leu-the-ri-a-i-tha-na-tos which means "Freedom or death" History Geography Greece features a vast number of islands - between 1,200 and 6,000, depending on the definition, 227 of which are inhabited - and is considered a non-contiguous transcontinental country. Crete is the largest and most populous island; Euboea, separated from the mainland by the 60 m-wide Euripus Strait, is the second largest, followed by Lesbos and Rhodes. The Greek islands are traditionally grouped into the following clusters: The Argo-Saronic Islands in the Saronic gulf near Athens, the Cyclades, a large but dense collection occupying the central part of the Aegean Sea, the North Aegean islands, a loose grouping off the west coast of Turkey, the Dodecanese, another loose collection in the southeast between Crete and Turkey, the Sporades, a small tight group off the coast of northeast Euboea, and the Ionian Islands, located to the west of the mainland in the Ionian Sea. The climate of Greece is primarily Mediterranean, featuring mild, wet winters and hot, dry summers. This climate occurs at all coastal locations, including Athens, the Cyclades, the Dodecanese, Crete, the Peloponnese, the Ionian Islands and parts of the Central Continental Greece region. The Pindus mountain range strongly affects the climate of the country, as areas to the west of the range are considerably wetter on average than the areas lying to the east of the range. The mountainous areas of Northwestern Greece as well as in the mountainous central parts of Peloponnese – including parts of the regional units of Achaea, Arcadia, and Laconia – feature an Alpine climate with heavy snowfalls. The inland parts of northern Greece, in Central Macedonia and East Macedonia and Thrace feature a temperate climate with cold, damp winters and hot, dry summers with frequent thunderstorms. Snowfalls occur every year in the mountains and northern areas, and brief snowfalls are not unknown even in low-lying southern areas, such as Athens. Phytogeographically, Greece belongs to the Boreal Kingdom and is shared between the East Mediterranean province of the Mediterranean Region and the Illyrian province of the Circumboreal Region. According to the World Wide Fund for Nature and the European Environment Agency, the territory of Greece can be subdivided into six ecoregions: the Illyrian deciduous forests, Pindus Mountains mixed forests, Balkan mixed forests, Rhodope montane mixed forests, Aegean and Western Turkey sclerophyllous and mixed forests and Crete Mediterranean forests. Relationships Family Greece's family depends on people view: * Armenia – brother/sister * Cyprus – brother/sister * Egypt – cousin-brother or brother-in-law * France – half-brother/half-sister or son/daughter * Georgia – brother/sister * Italy – half-brother/half-sister or actual husband * Malta – brother/sister or son/daughter * Portugal – half-brother/half-sister or son/daughter * Romania – half-brother/half-sister or son/daughter * Spain – half-brother/half-sister or son/daughter * Roman Empire – great grandfather or father Friends * Slavic countries and other Orthodox countries. Neutral Enemies * Germany * Turkey Past Versions * Macedonian Empire - great grandmother or past self (depends on the person) * Kingdom of Greece * Greek military junta - enemy Opinions Cyprus Greece thinks of Cyprus more of a part of her. She loves her little brother and she would do anything for him. they both mostly speak the same language. Turkey Historically, they had a lot of drama and arguments with each other because of the Ottoman Empire, she felt horrified and Turkey seems to be heading for war with Greece. Italy and Spain They shared for many years the Mediterranean and seafaring culture. So they are very similar, however, sometimes they do argue with each other about who has the best olive oil. Trivia * To Greece, they usually call it "Ravenclaw" due to the similarity of colous and history with the house of students of Hogwarts. This also happens with Spain as "Gryffindor" and Canada as "Hufflepuff". References More about the country Where I took most of the quotes from Setup reference Another setup reference ru:Греция Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Hellenic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Southern Europe Category:Southeastern Europe